Off the asteroid
by Ellie-Jean
Summary: Mamoru so proud of his little bunny, but each time she uses the silver crystal he has seven heart attacks at once... But now he know's she's okay...he can relax a little...If only that could happen


Just above earth a small asteroid was circling the earth like a second moon.

We were there too the six of us.

Me, the four Soldiers and Usako.

We had just saved the earth... well _SHE _had saved the earth. She used her silver crystal to save us from a painful death...which I'm sure means saving the earth because

we live to continue fighting to save the earth.

I'm not exactly sure what happened... when I say that I mean I'm not sure who it was that saved the earth...

Usako was being practically tortured by the time I arrived... I'd been struggling to just walk to her let alone save her... He was about to kill her when I threw it

A red rose

I was more grateful for that power more than I've ever been in my life, not only because it saved her but something in that bewitched mind of his just snapped at the

sight of a red rose in his chest.

Fiore... At the moment I don't know whether to love him or hate him. I once gave him a rose and that became sacred to him... so for me to use one as a weapon against

him... hurt him I guess.

With his faith in me shattered all the stupid, evil, mind controlling flowers disappeared.

So I guessed I was the one to save the earth. But Usako was the one to save us.

The asteroid was going to kill all of us... just burn up in the atmosphere and none of us had any energy to get back home. So she used her crystal to change its course  
>and it worked but she kind of died... I guess she died but I'm looking into her blue eyes as we speak.<p>

I said I didn't know whether to love him or hate him

Despite the fact that he caused all this stupid crap to happen... he still somehow helped... none of the girls saw him so I'm not going to mention him to them, I'll just say I  
>gave her my remaining energy or something like that... Well I don't want to scare everybody by telling them the guy who just tried to kill them is in a spiritual form alive<br>and kicking.

"Uh guys we have yet another problem" God dam Mercury and her tiny computer, all the girls leap off Usagi and wipe their tears, mine are still flowing but I'm not  
>bothering to even acknowledge them.<p>

"The air supply is a little low, we have a few minutes left before it runs out and like Fiore said we don't have enough energy left to get home"

"I have enough" Looks like Fiore gave me enough not just to bring back the dead but to teleport as well, "But You four are going to have to use whatever remaining  
>power you have okay?"<p>

I worked out I have enough to teleport them but the girls extra powers are going to help us not only have a smoother journey but make sure no one else drops dead.

"Uh guys our transformations are going to pretty much die when we arrive so we need to make sure we're in a save place" Venus states bluntly

"My place then, and I want Usako to stay with me tonight okay?" All girls nod at me and they start to form the circle. Usako has not said a word this entire time...I thought  
>she might have fallen asleep but no...She's close to though, her big blue eyes are fixated on me and no one else as I stand up still holding her and walk into the circle.<p>

_A bright light of Red, Yellow, and Green, Blue and Gold and a rainbow arrives in my apartment. _

Everyone's transformation has died out and as soon as we arrived everyone fell to the floor in exhaustion, it was hard for me because I was still holding Usako without  
>the strength to do so. She had fallen asleep, she had given a little bit of Fiore's life energy in the teleport...NAUGHTY, not enough so she would come to any harm but<br>enough to give me seven heart attacks at her unconscious form. Ami gave her a quick scan before announcing she was okay while Rei was grabbing her phone to call  
>Usagi's mum saying that she was staying at the shrine, Minako had grabbed her communicator to let Luna and Artemis know that everyone's okay and Makoto was<br>grabbing her bag and placing cookies for Usagi on the counter. Once all the girls had completed their respective tasks they left, they all looked like they couldn't wait to  
>get to their lovely beds.<p>

I'm just too tired to do anything but I somehow find the strength to lift Usako and stagger like a drunken man onto my bed. I pull the covers over her and I'm finally  
>allowed to relax.<p>

But there's this pain in my chest... I can't believe I didn't notice until now... I was stabbed after all.

I practically limp to the bathroom, take off my shirt and inspect the wound. Just a bruise is left, no blood, no hole inside me, nothing but a big purple bruise in the middle if  
>my chest. Whatever that weird water stuff that I could somehow breathe in was... It worked REALLY, REALLY well.<p>

I find another shirt to wear and lay down next to Usako, I'm so tired... A good night's rest is the greatest thing in the world right now.

"Mamo-Chan" Am I awake? My eyes are closed; all I can see is the dark

"Mamo-Chan" I can feel myself coming closer to consciousness and the sunlight from the window is turning the blackness into redness, but my eyes are still closed

"Mamo-Chan" A very soft voice, I can barely hear it... She must be a little weak still

"Mamo-Chan" I finally give in and open my eyes to see Usagi staring at me with her tired blue eyes.

"Good morning Usako" I kiss her forehead, I feel remarkably calm considering she died and came back to life the night before, "How are you feeling?"

"It's Tuesday"

"What?"

"It's a school day and I need to go to school" her voice is still quiet and she looks like she's half asleep

"Due to the fact you still look a bit pale from yesterday I'm afraid you must rest up, Usako" and then it hit me "You should be jumping for joy at the idea of a day off not

moaning"

"I'm not moaning" She says in the cutest almost Chibi-Usa like voice "I'll get in trouble and I like not being in trouble because it never happens" She continues to babble

about how her exams were coming up and she didn't want her teachers to assault her with homework and then she just stopped.

"Mamo-Chan how's your chest?"

"Eh?"

"You were stabbed"

"Oh...it feels much better, my healing powers kicked in"

"Good, Good" I then watched Usako slip out of bed and stumble to my draws to find something to wear other than her uniform, her legs wobbled a bit so I guess she was

still tired. She untied her "Dumplings" and sat back on the bed, I kept staring at her intently and began to comb her hair with my fingers and she didn't say anything for s

very, very long time. I think she might have been in a little in shock from yesterday... just contemplating what actually happened to her and to me, I'm feeling the same I

just think I'm trying to cope with silly chit chat... I can't help but laugh at that thought because for today at least we seem to have swapped roles.

But it'll be okay in a couple of days we all will be feeling better and up to fighting the annoying "Black moon clan" or whatever they call themselves... They haven't done

anything since the whole "Infecting everyone with the flu thing... only a matter of time before they show their faces again.


End file.
